1. Field
The following description relates to a method of driving a gate off delay compensation circuit. The following description further relates to a gate off delay compensation circuit and light apparatus having such a circuit used to control a switching period of a gate for decreasing an average driving current.
2. Description of Related Art
A Light Emitting Diode (LED) light apparatus substitutes for existing light apparatuses, as an LED light apparatus decreases power consumption compared with an existing alternative light source. Recently, an LED light apparatus may adopt an AC-coupled driving circuit to directly use not a DC current source but instead use an AC current source.
Such an AC-coupled driving circuit may charge an inductor using an input current according to a certain period, and may drive an LED through an energy stored in an inductor. An ideal AC-coupled driving circuit has a driving current and a driving voltage whose maximum values or peak values are fixed by a reference voltage but an actual AC-coupled driving circuit may generate a gate off delay and propagation delay during the process of operating of a switching element and driving of a circuit. Maximum values or peak values of a driving current and a driving voltage may increase along with an input voltage, according to a gate off delay and a propagation delay.
In other words, an AC-coupled driving circuit may increase an average driving current along with an increase of an input voltage, according to a gate off delay and a propagation delay, and thereby may reduce an efficiency of an integrated circuit and may generate a heating phenomenon in a system.